1. Field
The following description relates to a sound system using wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome the increase in inconvenience of wired power supplies, and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to the rapid increase in various electronic devices including mobile devices. One wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. For example, a wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics includes a source device configured to supply power, and a target device configured to receive the supplied power. To efficiently transmit the power from the source device to the target device, the source device and the target device exchange information on a state of the source device, and information on a state of the target device, with each other.
In a sound system, speakers generating sound may need to be positioned in various directions around a listener in order to obtain a surround sound effect. In addition, a greater number of speakers may be required for stereophonic sound effects.
Speakers may receive power and sound through wired connections. If a number of the speakers and a distance between the speakers increases, there may be a limit to the transmission of the power and the sound through the wired connections.
Accordingly, there is a demand for wireless transmission of power and sound.